Could He Remember?
by CallMeAWota
Summary: I think, and I'm pretty sure, I remember a lot of things. Being the best of friends with him was one of them. Could he remember the memories we used to have? / Amuhiko. *Thanks sequel*


Could He Remember?

* * *

><p>Summary: I think, and I'm pretty sure, I remember a lot of things. Being the best of friends with him was one of them. Could he remember the memories we used to have?<p>

* * *

><p>Aha. I'm not sure whether this will be "as good as Nagi's" because I don't know how uhm... my ex-best-friend feels... urg.. So since I don't know how she feels because she ignores me everytime we cross, I'll be spilling more of my life into this.<p>

However, we go to different high schools now. Externally, I feel relieved at this, but I'm extremely confused whether I am or not internally.

But if there's one thing that I'm positive of, it is being upset is the fact that Tylor and I don't go to the same high school anymore. I'm generally positive that she will not read this. Why? She doesn't exactly spend her days reading fanfiction (like this) anymore.

She has sports and clubs to attend to, and I have green blood. Haha. Screw you, that wasn't a joke. I'm freaking _jealous_. -sigh- This isn't the proper way to act on Thanksgiving, is it?

* * *

><p>Oh boy, it's been a year, huh? It's been so long since I've come back to this archive...<p>

* * *

><p>Nadeshiko, whose name belonged to my (ex-)best friend...<p>

That's the name that practically revolved around my head as a child. No, it was not love back then. I'm fairly positive, because back then I knew him as a girl. That's right. My best friend was a crossdresser, but I loved him as who he was, and who he was to me, more or less, all the same.

I think, and I'm pretty sure, I remember a lot of things. Being the best of friends with him was one of them. But could he remember the memories we used to have?

When I first met him, it was... a bit troublesome. Though, I met him as a girl, it wasn't much of a difference how annoying he was at first. He was... _persistent_ as all the Guardians before me. He just _didn't_ know when to stop, and it didn't help the fact that we lived in the same direction.

If I could define annoyance, at that moment, it would be Fujisaki Nadeshiko, without a doubt. I couldn't have one moment alone when classes were over. I aimed for a normal school life, but failed as soon as the first words I uttered earlier mornings came out "cool 'n' spicy."

I'd always keep rejecting his offer of joining the Guardians, until his, what, fortieth try, I'd accepted his persistence and join the Guardians, which made a huge uproar in the school. I swore though, that when he promised that I would learn to love him, it would be when hell took over.

When hell took over, indeed. But, hell was... undeniably _great_. The years I spent by with Nadeshiko and the guardians were probably the best years of my life. They helped me by showing me what part of life, which was not to be untrue to myself and others, but to be as I wanted to be, was. And as soon as I learned this, they helped me further, by being more than acquaintances, friends, more specifically, and helping me find my "true calling", which was... _singing_, and acting, with just a little practice.

Nadeshiko, he had... an _incredible_ voice. It was amazing, he could sing in both gender's voice, and I was practically mindblown at that moment. I could barely comprehend it. This boy I grew up with since fourth grade, now probably shaped as a mature teen, could sing _both voices_. And I loved it.

I would cry at his voice. Honestly, I would. Sometimes they would sound so sad. Sometimes, wacky funny... We even dreamt... _dreamt_... that we would be famous one day, which was entirely what the Guardians was about. I was horribly teased that day because of this person's impossibly huge memory bank.

We practiced in our free time so when his voice, or mine, hit a high note, we would try not to cry to our self-made, up-on-the-spot acapella of sound.

So every time as he sang the first notes of an unidentified wordless song, I sang along to another random melody- just as beautiful, just as melodic. We were almost our own acapella duet, and probably were. We sang to our own music and gave each other's melody its gracefulness and lovely feel of happiness, soothing, and sadness.

It continued up to middle school, though the number of times we would do this, decreased gradually. I barely even realized that we _stopped_, and it was something I had to accept, even if I didn't want to. I love these times with him, the ones where we would sing, the ones where we would randomly dance out of odd impulse from the music around us. Basically, the memories I had with _him_.

He was a cheerful boy, anyone could tell. Polite, teasing, almost-perfect, almost _never_ angry, and helpful. He was the best friend _anyone_ could ask for.

But now, if there's one thing I'm positive of, it is his hatred. Call me dense, or call me stupid, but I just can't understand why the hatred is there. There's always something about him when I notice him around.

It's a hatred I can't comprehend, and I _know_ it. It's directed towards _me_, and for some reason, it fuels my anger in such a secretive way, even I didn't know it existed in my heart. It tore me, once I had realized it. I didn't know how a hatred, strong yet secret, would grow in my heart as my love did too.

Contradicting much, self?

Still, I could not lie. I both hated _and_ loved him.

That's right. Hinamori Amu likes, crushes, _loves_- extra emphasize on love- this boy. Though I feel so much hatred wrapped in one ball in him, towards me, I still... _love_ him...

Yeah, I _love_ him. Honestly, I still do.

* * *

><p>Whoo! Pro! No flashbacks. 3<p>

I hope you, those who suggested it, enjoyed this. It is still a blog. And I promise, if you want, I will make a short after of this blog, and Nagi's. We'll make this very coincidental, and have both Nagi and Amu post this on the "same" day, _Thanksgiving!_

Reason why Amu called Nagi by Nadeshiko is because she swore never to tell anyone that Nagi was Nadeshiko, and by talking in this way, it would not reveal his identity.

I thank everyone who's been supportive towards me for being me, those who've been my friend since the record time was beat (Especially you, Mai. I know I didn't hang out with you in middle school much, and I feel a little guilty for that, but you're the one that brought everything together, technically. Biggest shoutout to you!), and those who have been reading my stories, supporting me, just by reading.

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I love you Hetero _and_ Homo. See, I'm not sexist.(?) (;


End file.
